Livin' La Vida Lola
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Development of Miley and Lily's relationship from best friends to more, as well as the pressures of rumors about Hannah and Lola. Liley.


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Hannah Montana fanfiction for my favorite pairing, Miley/Lily. The song 'Livin The Vida Loca' isn't really in the story, it's just that I based the small moments within the story on the lyrics in the song that all sort of link together, except the first one. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Just sort of starts as them just as best friends and small moments just being friends and things that lead to stuff. It's written in both of their POVs, I don't state who's it is for which because it should be obvious when you read it. Okay, enough talking, enjoy and review! Oh, and I mention "Let's Dance" being a Hannah Montana song, yes I know TECHNICALLY it's Miley Cyrus...too bad.**

_**~She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls~**_

"Do it."

"I'm not gonna to do it."

"Do. It."

"Sweet nibblets Lily, I'm not throwin' it over my shoulder!"

"Pwease?"

I sighed, shaking my head in amusement at my best friend's antics, Lily trying her best to imitate a puppy with the eyes she was giving me. Superstition was just something she did not take lightly. Standing the fallen salt shaker back up and pushing it to the side of the diner table, I stuck my index finger in the white crystals, writing 'Hannah' through it.

"But...but...you might die! Or fall and break your...nail! Or worse! Someone could find out you're" Pausing and looking around to see if anyone was watching, she leaned in next to my ear. "Hannah Montana." Shivering slightly as my alter-ego's name passed across Lily's lips, I smirked.

"Do you really think all that would happen **just** because I didn't throw a lil' bit of salt over my shoulder?"

"Yes I do!" Lily responded exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. Before I could even respond, she groaned, getting to her feet and picking up almost all the salt off the table, throwing it not only over my shoulder, but my head as well.

"Lily, what are you-"

"Hey! Which one of you threw that!" Seeing Lily's eyes widen, I reluctantly turned around, only to come face to face with a very, **very** masculine and angry looking woman.

"Uhm-I-uhm...eep!" I inwardly laughed at my friend's embarrassment, soon stopping when I noticed the woman start to stand, steam almost literally coming off her.

"Run?" Lily asked before I nodded, throwing money down on the table.

"Like a chicken out of the coop!"

_**~I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall~**_

Jogging down the halls of Seaview High, dodging trash cans as I went, I picked up the pace the closer I got to my locker.

_'Miley is gonna be so psyched!'_ I thought to myself, pushing passed a small group of students idly gossiping by their lockers. Truth be told, Miley may be happy, but **nothing** could even compete with how I was feeling.

My mom told me I wouldn't be allowed to go with Miley to Australia for Hannah's tour if I didn't pass the final history test of the year with a B or higher. I obviously couldn't argue with that, the same way Miley couldn't with her dad over her science grade a few years ago. But I did it, not only that, but I **aced** it! Okay so I got a 91, but that still counts as an A! Right?

I made the final turn toward my locker, Miley's being directly next to it, the brunette standing right in front of it as I neared her.

"Miley! Miley! I did it!" I yelled out, almost at a sprint by this point. Oblivious to my surroundings, I failed to notice Amber and herslave glaring at me wickedly and smiling smugly. Before I knew it I was scrambling forward, my foot having caught on something (which I later found out was Amber's foot). Miley turned her attention toward me and the commotion I was causing.

"Lily, are you oka-mmph!" I would have screamed...had my mouth not been preoccupied. Having tripped and tried to regain my balance, I only ended up falling forward onto Miley, pinning her against our lockers, one hand on each side of her face, lips smashed roughly together and our bodies pressed against each other. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there.

"Hey everyone, seems we have a new hot couple in the school!" I heard Amber announce. Blinking quickly, I realized Miley and me were still attached, my eyes meeting her half-lidded ones. Wait...half-lidded?

"Don't you mean the school's new **ugly** couple?" Ashley added with a snicker before the two clones could be heard preforming their signature 'burn' routine and walking away.

Pulling apart I took a deep breath, not realizing I had been holding it.

"Uhm...w-what did...y-you wanna tell me?" Miley stuttered, clearing her throat to the best of her ability, the redness of her cheeks voiding any attempts by her to seem calm and collected.

"I...I passed my test." I replied, my heart pounding as Miley's conflicted expression was quickly replaced by one of relief and excitement. Hugging me tightly and grabbing me by the hand, she pulled me out of the school, babbling on about a 'pre-trip shopping spree'.

_**~She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candlelight~**_

As Hannah Montana, she wore the most expensive and flashy outfits the world had to offer. She had designer everything, and though she denied it every-time I asked, I'm pretty sure her underwear was designer too. Companies all over the world lined up just to get Hannah's approval on their clothing lines.

But as Miley, she wore casual clothes. The same girl who had a double-life as the wealthiest teen in the world, shopped at Walmart and Macy's most of the time. Her daily wardrobe consisted of a pair of jeans and a tank-top, a sweatshirt or over-shirt to top it off. Not to say she didn't have a sense of style, she chose most of her Hannah outfits herself, but she was content in the dullest of clothes. Though this was true, fashion advice from Miley was something every girl (and when I mean every girl, I mean me) wanted as much as possible.

"Oh my God Lily, do you see how cute these are?" Miley cooed, holding up a pair of bleach-stained jeans in-front of her, smiling widely.

I nodded, taking another bite out of my pretzel. "I think" I started with food in my mouth, only to gain a disapproving glare from Miley. Swallowing I continued. "I think those would be good for...you know who." My voice dropping to a low whisper, before popping the last piece of pretzel into my mouth.

"Hey, what if I wanted some of that?" Faking an angry expression, Miley crossed her arms over her chest. Pausing for a second, I pushed the piece of pretzel out of my mouth half way, the salty treaty lingering on my lips between my teeth.

"Take as much as you want now."

"I think I'll pass." Miley giggled, the sound long ago having had become music to my ears. "Come on, I wanna go try these on. You know these clearance shoppers, crazier than Uncle Earl at an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

Shaking my head at yet another Uncle Earl comparison I didn't get, I allowed Miley to pull me through the crowd of people toward the changing rooms.

"How do they look?" Miley asked as she emerged from the dressing room, wearing the jeans she had picked out.

"Fantastic!" I responded candidly, smiling at the accomplished look that made it's way onto her face.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, making her way back into the room, throwing the pair of pants over the top of the door shortly after. "Hold on to these while I get my clothes back on."

"Sure." I responded distractedly. Staring down at the jeans in my hands, I realized **just** how cute they really were. I mean, these are something I could see Lola wearing. Smirking, I quickly entered the room next to Miley's, exchanging my pants for the new ones.

"Lily?" I heard Miley call as I froze. Do I answer, do I not answer? Do I look like an idiot, or look rude for it seeming like I just left?

"Uhm, I-I'm in here." I stammered, trying to undo the jeans swiftly, but it was too late.

"Lily..." Miley began, having thrown the door open to the changing room before I even could unbutton the pants. So much for having any privacy, not that I really minded.

"I-I-" Great job Lily, that's a convincing excuse. Just keep repeating one letter and maybe Miley will become confused and just walk away.

"Those look great on you!" I almost fell backward in shock.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I thought those looked good on me but...wow." I felt my face burning up as Miley showered me with compliments, her eyes running up and down my legs.

"I...I thought they...well they looked like something Lola might wear too." I explained weakly, still embarrassed Miley caught me trying on her jeans.

"I think they'd look terrible on Lola" Miley began, confusing me even more. Didn't she just say they looked good? "I'd prefer them on Lily."

If I had been drinking anything, I probably would have either choked or spit up liquid. Miley grinned devilishly at me before turning and walking out the door, shouting over her shoulder. "Hurry up and change so we can buy those, we have more shoppin' to do!"

_**~She's got a new addiction, for every day and night~**_

First it was surfing.

Then it was skateboarding.

Next was cheerleading, though that didn't last as long.

Lily always had something she obsessed over. Sure she still surfs and boards, but **nothing** compared to the endless hours everyday she used to spend either on the waves or on the pavement, reluctantly cutting back on her time when her grades began slipping. Cheerleading was just a phase, something she tried out for because I told her to, but none the less she fell in love with it...and out of love with it just as quickly.

She went through these phases, even when it came to the guys she liked. One week it was a kid from math class, two days later it was the quarterback of the JV football team, and so on. Long gazes, mindless flirting, the whole shebang. It was a shock to me **none** of these guys picked up on it. She might was well have had a sign on her chest exclaiming her obsession. None of them lasted more than a week at most.

She fixated on smaller things too. One month she refused to wear anything but plaid. Plaid, plaid, and more plaid. She never wore it again after that. Hats was the next fad for her, and boy could she pick some real ugly ones. Just like with her men, these all passed with time.

Three months ago she began obsessing over something new.

I was rushed to get out of the house and get to school, about to step out the door when I realized I forgot deodorant.

"Ah sweet nibblets!" I muttered angrily under my breath as I looked at my watch. I had twenty seconds to leave the house before I would be officially running late. Looking around I saw Jackson had left his Axe spray on the table next to the couch. Sighing and counting up the pros and cons, I hesitated before closing my eyes and spraying myself. Who knew Jackson's forgetfulness, messiness, and all around idioticness would one day pay off!

"Hey Miley..." Lily began before trailing off, looking as though she was deep in thought. "Do you smell that?"

_'Dang it, damn Axe didn't even work!'_ I immediately thought bitterly to myself, hoping to any higher power that it would be someone else she smelled.

"Uhm, nope, don't smell a thing!" I replied quickly, hoping the subject would be changed.

"No, it's coming from you!"

"Nosy-best-friend-say what?" I tried to act as if I was oblivious, even as Lily came up to me, grabbed a fistful of my shirt and brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent.

"You smell..."

_'Don't say bad, dear God don't say bad...'_

"...amazing." Lily finished, taking in the smell of my clothing once again. "Is...is this..."

"Axe." I explained, earning several chuckles here and there from Lily.

Since then everyday I go to school, the first thing the girl does is smell me! Sure maybe it's because I decided to start wearing Axe more often, but I didn't do it just for Lily to smell me. Or for her to get really close to me, just enough so I can feel her breath on my neck and-dang it! Let's just say, it's been the longest obsession Lily has had in a long time.

"Lily, can I ask you somethin'?" I was sprawled out across my bed, Lily sitting up and leaning against the headboard as she finished her homework.

"Sure."

"Do you really like the smell of Axe **that** much?" I could feel Lily's eyes on me though I did not make any attempt to face her.

"Well no, but I do like **something** that much, just not Axe." I stiffened up at her last comment. Did she just...she did. Turning onto my stomach from my back, I looked at Lily softly. She was furiously writing away in her notebook, acting as if she **didn't** just say what she did. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Let's just say this was one obsession I hoped she didn't grow out of.

_**~She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain~**_

"Ugh." I sighed, dropping my shoulders and throwing myself back onto the couch. I paused, my eyes falling on Miley to see if I had gained her attention. The brunette was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa as me, mindlessly picking at her nails, one leg crossed over the other.

"Uuuuugh!" I moaned louder, flinging myself to the side, my head landing in Miley's lap. I saw her eyes flicker from her fingertips down to me quickly, before resuming her previous task.

"Somethin' wrong?" Miley monotonously questioned, clearly uninterested.

"I'm bored!" I bluntly stated, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. Finally ceasing her actions, Miley looked down at me, frowning.

"Well gee, I wonder why we can't go do anything, oh wait...it's raining, the power's out, and neither my dad or brother are here to drive us anywhere!"

"You have your license." I mentioned, smirking up at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Good God Lily, how many times do I have to tell you, it hasn't been six months."

"So? You're Hannah Montana! Who cares?"

"Oh yeah sure, that would look great for my reputation. No one wants a pop-star with a record."

"We could play a game."

"Yeah, let's play the quiet game."

"I hate that game!"

"Oh, looks like I won." Miley grinned when I stuck my tongue out at her in protest.

"What about truth or dare?"

"If I play, will you stop whinin'?" I nodded, smiling widely and sitting up again.

"Truth...or dare?" I asked, trying my best to sound mysterious.

"Truth."

"Boring!" Miley scowled, I simply laughed and continued. "Would you rather live the rest of your life with a bucket stuck to one foot, or bottles attached to all your fingers on one hand?"

"Really Lily, really?"

"Just answer the question."

"Probably the bucket, I could just use a wheelchair. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I bellowed, Miley jumping slightly at my outburst.

"Geez Lily, I don't know. Uhm, I dare you to...go get me somethin' to drink."

"Miley!"

"Okay fine, fine. Uhm..." Miley paused, an evil gleam in her eyes that I recognized. It was the same look she got right before she'd get me involved in one of her crazy, usually Hannah related, schemes. Looking like she was trying to suppress laughter, she smirked. "I dare you...to go outside, take your clothes off, and dance in the rain."

"What?" By now Miley was in a fit of laughter, clenching her sides in pain.

"You should have seen your face!" I let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank God she's kidding.'_

"Yeah, you got me."

"Oh no. I was serious. Go on." Miley pushed me off the couch, forcing me to my feet.

"Miley, I'm not gonna-"

"Oh, is someone afraid to get a little wet? I always knew chickens didn't like rain." She knew every button to push on me to make me snap, Miley clucking and flapping her arms like a bird around me. There are two things I hate in the world, being called a chicken...and broccoli. I mean come on, who wants to eat baby trees?

I had had it, my pride taking over all of my actions. I walked away toward the back door of the house, Miley too lost in her chicken charade to even notice me walk away. Unzipping my shorts, even in the dark I could see her stop in her tracks. Pulling them off, I threw them across the room, the clothing landing on the couch, my shirt soon following. That was all she was getting, no way in Hell I was going out **butt** naked!

Before Miley could even turn around, I was running out the door into the backyard. Luckily the Stewart's had a fence, probably for more privacy in a Hannah emergency. Closing my eyes and taking in a deep, nervous breath, I made my way to the middle of the yard, the rain pounding hard against my bare shoulder, my bra and underwear already completely drenched.

By the time I was standing in the center, I heard the door reopen. Turning I saw Miley standing in the doorway, holding a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Thank God it was dark outside, I would never live this down if anyone else saw me.

"It's like rain, on your wedding day! A free ride, when you've already payed!" I began singing loudly, running aimlessly across the lawn, swinging my hands up in the air.

"You are insane! Okay, you did your dare. Come back in before you catch somethin'." Miley instructed in between laughs, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, but I'm just having so much fun!" I shouted back, continuing my trek.

"Lillian Truscott, get your soaked butt in here!" I stopped, smirking to myself as I ran toward Miley. Grabbing her arm before she could retreat back inside, I pulled her onto the grass and away from the house. "Lily! My clothes are gonna get ruined!"

"Then take 'em off!"

"Butt-naked-girl-say what?" I don't know what made me say it or even think it. Maybe it was the way Miley was trying not to stare at my soaked body, clad in very little, or the blush that swept across her face when she did see too much.

"It's not a big deal, here." Without even thinking I pulled her closer to me, hooking both index fingers onto the belt-loops of her jeans. Noticing no hesitation on Miley's part, I began unbuttoning her shirt, starting at the very top button near her neck. "See it's no big..." I stopped myself, though my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Undoing the final button on Miley's top, I slid my hands between the fabric and her skin, my nails lightly dragging across the flesh until they rested on the small of her back. "...deal." I finally finished my sentence, my eyes locked with Miley's, our bodies pressed close together and our faces a few inches apart.

"Lily..." Miley whispered, her southern accent drawn out and thick as she said it, sending a chill down my spine as the rain continued to fall.

"I-" Before I could get anymore out, we were engulfed in light. Turning quickly we noticed Mr. Stewart pulling into the driveway. Looking back at each other and down at our position, we bolted apart, running into the house, never speaking of that moment again for a long time.

_**~She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain~**_

I finally turned 18 today! Well, half of me did anyways. The small town southern girl half, not the pop diva sensation part, that half still had a couple more months. Confusing right? Obviously it would be a little suspicious if Miley **and** Hannah were born on the same day, as well as already never being in the same place at the same time, Hannah occasionally showing up at my high school when it was an emergency and when Miley conveniently was no where to be found.

"Aren't you excited?" My best friend Lily exclaimed, nearly tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"Excited for what?"

"Uhm, Earth to Miley, you're 18 now! You know what that means!" As usual I was lost. Lily had a way of doing that to me whenever she was over animated about certain things.

"I'm not a minor anymore?"

"Well duh! But it means we can go to clubs!" Of course, leave it to Lily to have a one track mind, though she had mentioned us going out on my 18th birthday, her having turned 18 two months ago. "Oh come on, you pwomised." I snickered, Lily sticking out her bottom lip and making her eyes as wide and watery as possible.

"Fine fine, let's go." As I went to leave, I was kept grounded by Lily's grip on my arm.

"Uhm, not dressed like that we aren't." Dang flabbit, why is this girl so complicated and difficult!

"Sorry girls, we're full." The bouncer said once we **finally** made it to the club. "You probably would have gotten in about an hour ago.

"Really?" I asked viciously, turning and glaring at Lily. "If only someone didn't change outfits **seven** times!"

"Sorry." Lily apologized meekly, smiling innocently. I wasn't aggravated that we took long getting ready, I was aggravated that Lily **really** thought none of the other outfits had looked good on her. Truth be told, they all looked absolutely stunning, though I do have to say what she was wearing now was the best of the seven. The black jeans and dark purple spaghetti strap tank top gave her some sort of glow, bringing out the color of her eyes nicely as well as playing contrast to her blonde hair. "Are you sure there's no way we can get in?" Lily finally spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ha! The only way you'd be able to get in now is if one of you was Hannah Montana! No offense..." The man paused, looking both me and Lily up and down. "but I don't see **that** happening anytime soon." Lily and I turned toward each other and smirked, before running off behind the bushes.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, like I just told the other girls there's no wa-oh my God, you're Hannah Montana!" Smiling proudly up at the club's guard, I flipped my faux blonde hair back behind my shoulders. "And you're..." He stopped himself, taking a good look at Lily. "that other girl."

"Lola! It's Lola Luftnagle!" I couldn't help but laugh, poor Lily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What can I do for you Miss Montana?"

"Oh, never-mind. I heard what you told those other girls, it's not your fault there's no more room." I let out a dramatic sigh, placing the back of my hand over my forehead. "Come Lola, we must seek entertainment and fun elsewhere."

"Wait!" I hadn't even taken a step away before the bouncer stopped me. As I turned back around I saw him toss, and I mean literally toss, two random guys out of the club. "There you go Miss Montana! There's plenty of room."

"Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No trouble at all! Anytime! Go right in." Smiling, I grabbed Lily's hand and began pulling her into the building. "Hey, by the way, you may want to change. I saw two losers wearing the **same** exact outfits a little while ago. You don't want to ruin your reputation!"

"No, we wouldn't want to do that." I responded bitterly, smacking the back of Lily's shoulder when she giggled.

As soon as we entered the club, everyone turned and looked at us, the only sound the harsh bass being emitted from the speakers. I thought for sure we were going to be ambushed. To my surprise, and satisfaction, within a second all eyes were off of us, everyone resuming their previous activities.

As the last song ended, I groaned, my voice soon filling the air as a new song began.

"_The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky. I feel like going out, before the night passes by. I won't just sit around, when life becomes a drag...I dance."_ My voice played over the speakers before the instrumental track of the song seemed to overpower the vocals.

"What a coincidence huh?" Lily asked as I nodded in agreement.

"So Lola...what exactly are we supposed to do?" I felt like an idiot. Me, Miley Stewart a.k.a Hannah Montana, had no idea what to do at a club. Sure I had been to plenty of parties, but this was different. I knew everyone at those events, and the atmosphere wasn't so thick and heavy as it felt here.

"_Let's dance, what the weekend, what the night is all about." _

"Well, I don't think I could have said it better myself." Lily grinned, referring to the song still being blasted throughout the room. Taking my hand in hers, I allowed her to pull me onto the dance floor. For the first time in my life, I was nervous about dancing.

This wasn't like any dancing I had ever done before, no. I did ballet, tap, hip-hop, and of course line dancing, but never anything like this. Our hands started on each other's shoulders, simply just resting there while we moved our hips side to side.

"_Let's dance. Move your whole body, and let's start the party."_ The music continued on, as did Lily and I. Feeling unusually bold, I slid my hands from her shoulders down her sides to rest on her hips. It may have been my mind playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn she shivered from it. Resting my hands at her sides, I locked fingers with her belt-loops like she had done to me that day in the rain, and I pulled her close, feeling the heat of her body seeping through her clothes.

"_When the night says hello, yeah get ready to go. Turn it up, turn it loose, yeah you've got no excuse. Just take a chance, get out on the floor and dance."_ I felt Lily melt at every touch, wrapping her arms around my neck as I slyly slipped my hands into her back pockets, drawing her as close to me as possible. Every-time our hips made contact it was like a bolt of electricity running through me. No, this wasn't like any dancing I had done before, this had more emotion and meaning. Pressing her face into the crook of my neck, I felt Lily's hot breath sweep over my cold skin.

"Say 'front page news'!" I snapped back into reality as a flash of light blinded me. Blinking a few times to regain visual, I finally noticed a man holding onto his camera protectively, leering at me as he ran out of the building before anyone could stop him. I couldn't comprehend why he would want a picture of Lily and me until I remembered one important detail...we weren't Miley and Lily...we were Hannah and Lola. Hannah and Lola who were **both** only 17 in the eyes of the public, dancing at a club with each other in a less than appropriate way.

"What...just happened?" Lily asked, standing next to me and following my line of vision to the exit doors.

"I think Hannah and Lola are in for one heck of a bumpy ride."

The next day papers and magazines all over the nation all contained the same picture, Hannah's hands in the back pockets of her best friend's jeans, Lola's face against Hannah's neck making it look even **worse** than it already did. Titles included; "Hannah Montana: From Pop-star to Porn-star", "She Knows She's Not Perfect, But She Made Sure She Worked It", and the biggest kicker of them all, "Hannah and Lola: Hollywood's Newest 'It' Couple".

I expected Lily to be upset that her alter-ego was enduring so much because of Hannah, but she shrugged indifferently. "I just share in your already crazy life, which is actually pretty amazing. Every-time I think 'Hey, it can't get much crazier'...it does, by a lot."

_**~She never drinks the water, makes you order French champagne~**_

Calls and letters came pouring in from all over the world for Hannah and Lola, though not for any reasons Miley and me were used to. The first request was from Entertainment Weekly, hoping for an interview...to discuss sexuality. Several letters like that arrived in Hannah's mailbox at the recording studio. The next big one was from Vanity Fair, wishing the best of luck to Hannah and Lola as well as 'wondering if the happy couple would partake in a photo-shoot together'.

"This is insane!" Miley exclaimed, falling onto her bed after shutting her phone angrily. "Guess who that was calling." I looked up from the letter I was reading to show my curiosity, laying on my stomach and facing her. "Playboy. **Playboy** is asking if Hannah and her 'girlfriend' would be interested in some sort of contract! Sweet nibblets Lily, this is crazy!"

"That's what happens when you suggest we loosen up and go clubbing before our alter-egos are legal." I winced and giggled, Miley throwing a pillow at me.

"Yeah, how stupid of **me**." Grinning, I handed her the note I had been reading.

"This one isn't bad. All they're asking us is to go to some museum opening, and we haven't made an appearance anywhere in weeks. People are going to think something's up."

"Lily, the curator asked us to go **as a couple**." I frowned. Hannah's popularity had already been shaken due to the photo from the club about a month ago, and hiding from the press was only making matters worse.

"Yeah, I know, but think of it like this. We go, talk to some old people who were most likely alive when half the stuff on display was still in use, and if anyone asks about 'us'...we just tell them nothing's going on. We're not lying saying that...are we?" I took a chance, leaving the conversation open for Miley to play either way. She paused, biting her lip and looking away from me.

"No...we wouldn't be." I felt a sharp blast to my heart, almost as if someone was stabbing me in the chest. It bothered me though, I understood why **I** was nervous to leave the last words to Miley, but why did she seem so hesitant?

"Exactly!" I pushed back my dejection with a smile, moving over next to Miley and rubbing her back as I tried to comfort her. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you for coming Miss Montana and Miss Luftnagle! I hope the paparazzi weren't too much for you to handle coming here." The head of the museum stated after introducing himself as Mr. Umberland once we arrived at the right building.

"No, not at all." She replied, failing to tell him that we had to sneak in as Miley and Lily just to **get** to the building itself, the limo having been dangerously swarmed by cameras.

"Champagne?" A waitress asked once Mr. Umberland went on to greet other guests, loosening her black tie slightly with one hand while the other held up a tray full of filled glasses.

"Uhm..." Miley looked at me, almost as if requesting my permission. We both still had three years till we could **legally** drink, and Hannah and Lola had four. Shrugging, I took one of the glasses off the platter, Miley following soon after.

"You first."

"Uhm, no, you go first."

"Same time?"

"On the count of three. One...two...two and a half-"

"Lily!"

"Okay, sorry. Three." Simultaneously we took a swig from our thin glasses. I had tasted alcohol before, but it was only in small sips I stole from my parents at family events, having had not nearly as much control as I did now. But I guess that's what makes Lily and Lola different. Lily would have felt too guilty to have even had one sip of champagne, while Lola could only laugh at the puckered face her best friend Hannah Montana made as she finally swallowed.

"That was...not as amazin' as I thought it'd be." Miley admitted, taking another small drink out of her glass.

"What, did you expect fireworks to go off our something?"

"Maybe." I laughed, shaking my head.

The night continued on, Miley and I getting separated the moment I found out Orlando Bloom was attending the same event. Let's just say our meeting didn't go the same way it had in my dreams.

"Best of luck to you and Hannah. You do make a pretty cute looking couple." I nearly fainted when he told me this, excusing myself to go look for Miley. As I passed the waitress from early, I took another glass and replaced it with my empty one. Sighing after walking around for nearly twenty minutes, I realized there were just too many people to be able to find her. Standing next to the bar, I thought I had chosen a safe place to draw as little attention to myself as possible. Oh how wrong I was.

"Oh look, if it isn't the unpopular lesbian tramp. What a dreadful surprise." Clenching my teeth I resisted the urge to turn around and punch the nasally and annoying source.

"What do you want Traci?" I would have come up with some sort of come back, but I promised Miley long ago that I'd retract my claws.

"I want to know what is going on between you and Hannah. **Nothing** happens in Hollywood that **I **don't get the details on." Traci replied bluntly, raising an eyebrow at me when I took another sip of champagne.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." I smirked at my comment, reveling in the fact that Traci had to bit her lip to restrain herself from making some sort of remark. "And, it's none of your business **what** Hannah and I do." Well so much for denying everything.

"So you admit to there being something!" She nearly yelled, a few people turning and staring for a brief moment. "I didn't even someone like **you** would take that kind of advantage of someone." By now her voice was at a low whisper, snickering mercilessly.

"I didn't take advantage of her in anyway!" More people began to stare, my anger blocking out everyone around me completely.

"Uh, Miss Luftnagle?" I heard Mr. Umberland call for me a few feet away, though I ignored him.

"Please! I know my Hannah, she would **never** sink low enough to date **you**."

"Miss Luftnagle?"

"Your Hannah? Don't make me gag! You listen hear you she-devil, Hannah is **not** yours. You understand you skan-"

"Miss Luftnagle!"

"What?" Turning around viciously to face Mr. Umberland, my jaw dropped.

"I believe **this** belongs to you." He stated unamused, what looked to be a very drunken pop-star's arm slung over his shoulder to keep her balanced.

"Hey Lils!" Miley slurred, letting her grip go on Mr. Umberland and staggering over to me, clearly unaware of the confused faces of those around us or my shocked expression when she called me by my real name rather than by Lola. "You would not believe how...how many times I got asked, 'So what the hell's up with you and Luftangle?'. It...was...a lot! Did...did I ever tell you how h-hot you look in that outfit?" Before I could even ask how much she'd had to drink or tell her drinking just because you're upset is not a good habit, her lips crashed into mine and her hands gripped my hips. My eyes sprang open, my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to push her off me, but man is she strong! This was not the type of publicity Hannah needed right now, right after the picture a month ago. It was then that something dawned on me. She called me 'Lils', said **I** looked hot. This kiss wasn't from Hannah to Lola...it was from Miley to Lily, well sort of indirectly.

She finally broke the lock after a few seconds, throwing her arm around my neck as she stumbled a bit.

"Let's leave. I feel l-like...like some ice cream, on you I mean." I felt my face burn up more than it ever had, Miley leaning over and pecking my cheek. Ignoring the murmurs coming from everyone in the museum who had seen what had happened, which was just about everyone, I began walking Miley out. I stopped abruptly after taking a few steps, Miley wobbling a little at the sudden loss of motion. Turning, I smirked devilishly at Traci.

"She's **my** Hannah."

"That's right biatch!" Miley added, sticking her tongue out at a very appalled Traci. Laughing along with my intoxicated best friend, we finally made our way out. Per usual, the paparazzi swarmed like flies to a lightbulb. I disregarded them as I pulled Miley into the limo carefully, instructing the driver to take us home.

_**~Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same, yeah she'll make you go insane~**_

I have kissed hundreds of boys in my life. Okay, so maybe more like dozens. Fine, fine, a couple, I have kissed **a couple** boys in my life, Jake and Travis the only ones worth mentioning. One had to stay in Tennessee while the other spent his free time with his tongue down various girls' throats. One was sweet, caring, and affectionate, the other an egotistic, spoiled, womanizer who could go from being a great guy to stabbing you in the back within seconds. Both guys meant something to me and at the time their kisses caused my head to spin and my heart to stop. But when I thought back to them, I felt nothing.

I have kissed one girl in my life twice, my best friend Lily, the first having been an accident and the second a drunken act. Each time I felt the same way I had when I kissed Travis or Jake, yet there was more behind it that I couldn't place. Emotion? Faithfulness? Love? And something else was different when I kissed Lily...it had an aftereffect. Thinking back on the two instances, I can still feel something as if I'm still kissing her now, even though it has been almost three months since the museum opening.

"So how was your date last night? I texted you but I didn't get a response so I assumed the 'worst'." Lily gave me one of her mischievous grins, nudging me in the side with her elbow as we walked from her house to mine to change for a Hannah appearance later on.

"Sweet nibblets Lily, is sex all you think about lately?"

"Just about." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't do **that**, I just got in late so I fell asleep as soon as I got home. He was nice..." She gave me an incredulous look, stopping in the middle of the side road we were on and placing a hand on her hip.

"He was nice? That's it? Puppies are nice. Babies are nice. Guys are more than nice."

"Well, he wasn't anything special. It was just another date with another boy." I replied, continuing on in-front of Lily, forcing her to jog to catch-up.

"That's all you seem to be doing lately." It was true. Ever since everything with Hannah and Lola, I couldn't seem to keep a boyfriend to save my life. It wasn't that I physically couldn't, I just didn't want to. All of their gestures seemed cliched, their company boring, and their kisses meaningless. I related it to pie. You eat all these pies, and they're all good in their own way. Then you have this pie that's been there all along but you just never thought to try it out, and then you do and realize no other pie is as good. You crave that one pie. You **need** that one pie. "You might as well become gay and get it over with."

I started choking, hitting my chest to try and regain my ability to breath. "What?" Lily laughed, casually slinging her arm over my shoulders and around my neck.

"I mean, most of the world already thinks Hannah is, so who's to say Miley isn't? Or do you prefer to have 'the best of both worlds'?" By now Lily was crying she was laughing so hard. Pushing her off of me, I faked my laughter.

"Hardy har har, yeah well Lola isn't looking so straight either." I reminded her, unlocking the front door to my house and entering, shutting it behind Lily before we made our way toward my room.

"I can say without a doubt Hannah is worse off than Lola. Lola didn't have to go to court because she drank too much champagne, as well as getting a museum curator fired for allegedly giving alcohol to a minor." She folded her arms over her chest smugly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hannah didn't get into a verbal fight with another teen celebrity or get accused of 'takin' advantage' of anyone." By now it had turned into a battle of pride. Neither one of us wanted to admit it, but **both** Hannah and Lola were in the same position. "Admit it, Lola looks just as bad in the media as Hannah does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"I don't think so."

"I do think so."

"Prove it."

"Have you not seen all the magazines and news reports on-" I cut myself off as I watched Lily stand from her position on the bed and slowly walk over to me, stopping about an inch away, smirking again.

"Oh, I've seen them. They don't prove anything. Last week they claimed Hannah was really a man, is that true?"

"Well, no but-"

"So the news proves nothing." She stared at me proudly, thinking she had defeated me. "Lola didn't kiss Hannah, Hannah kissed Lola."

I paused, she did have a valid point. Sure I was pretty out of it, but she was **technically** right. A thought hit me and I grinned, squinting my eyes accusingly.

"So you're saying Hannah looks worse 'cause **she** kissed Lola?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Exactly."

"So...does Lily look worse because she kissed Miley?" I couldn't help but giggle at how red her face became as she began stuttering nervously.

"T-That doesn't count! Amber tripped me! I-It was an accident!"

"Sure it was. And...did Amber 'trip' you into undressing me in the rain?" I knew the kiss was an accident, for one thing Lily wasn't into displays like that, but there was no way she could deny what happened nearly a year ago.

"I-I-I..."

"See, I'm right! You're repeatin' the same letter over and over again, just like you did when I caught you in my pants." My eyes widened when I realized what that sounded like. "You know what I mean."

"Y-Yeah? W-Well...I...don't wear Axe just so that you'll think I smell good! Ah ha! I'm not dumb!" Dang flabbit, she's good.

"Yeah but...but..." I couldn't honestly think of a comeback. It was now that I realized how close we were, one of us having stepped forward, our chests barely touching and eyes locked. I gulped hungrily, it was now or never, and dang it, I wanted my pie! "Yeah but Lily still did something Miley hasn't."

"Oh yeah, what would that be-" Swiftly bringing my hand to the back of her neck, I pulled her face to mine, our lips colliding for the third time in my life. I mentally prepared myself to be pushed away, but I was surprised when I felt Lily's hands clutching my hips and pulling me closer as I deepened the kiss. My fingers slid up her neck and into her blonde hair, playing with the strands as I broke the kiss, leaving smaller ones down her throat till I reached her collarbone.

"Miley..." Lily whimpered as my teeth dragged across and tugged at the sensitive flesh, her hands slipping underneath the back of my shirt, nails grazing my skin.

A knock on the door jolted us both out of our trance, though we did not let go of one another. "Miles, twenty minutes then we need to haul on out of here for Hannah and Lola's interview!" My dad's voice could be heard through the door.

"O-okay." I replied weakly, trying to regain normal breathing. Lily chuckled lightly, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I think Miley needs to do things that Lily has done more often." I smiled, kissing the top of her head before pulling her into the Hannah closet.

"So the big question we all want to know the answer to is over the relationship between you two. Come on, spill some details!" The talk-show host begged, nodding at the audience to get their support. Looking down at my hand clasped with Lily's underneath the small coffee table in-front of us, I smiled widely.

"Well, y'all can say and write what ever you want about us, but let's just say...I'm just livin' la vida Lola." And with that, the crowd erupted into a fit of cheers and whistles.

**A/N: That is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Hope you liked it and the ending line wasn't too bad. Please tell me what you think and if it was in-character even a little bit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
